I Would Feed Him To The Wolves
is the fourth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Blenheim Keoama, Hugo, Blue and Trevor return from tribal council. Keoama is pissed that Alliah went and she's blaming it on Hugo. Hugo tells Keoama to stay quiet for once since he has had enough of her annoying attitude. Trevor winks at Blue. Their plan has worked and it caused to piss off both Keoama and Hugo even more. Twist The next day, all three tribes head to the beach. Jeff tells everyone to drop their buffs because a swap is happening. Everyone throws their buffs away and then grab a package. The tribes are now reformed. The new Oamaru tribe consists of Christopher, Keoama, Rebecca, Siloy and Ulrich. The new Blenheim tribe consists of Blue, Bri, Lex, Neyo and Savannah. And finally, the Wanaka tribe consists of Hugo, Lexi, Louis, Trevor and Zabella. New Blenheim Christopher, Keoama, Rebecca, Siloy and Ulrich arrive at the Blenheim tribe. Keoama looks happy to be finally free from the three boys and tells the group that if she would've swapped with Hugo, she would've fed him to the wolves. Siloy makes a confessional, stating that Keoama is very useful for his game because she's a loose canon and she has multiple rivalries going on. Siloy works his social game on Keoama and the two get along very well. Christopher and Ulrich feel a little bit off towards each other. While Christopher is stoked to have at least Ulrich with him, he rather wanted Bri on his tribe. However, Ulrich pretends to be fine with him. Rebecca tries to talk with Keoama multiple times but it doesn't work positively since Keoama feels like Rebecca is just trying to be nice just so she won't get voted off. New Oamaru Arriving at the Oamaru tribe, Blue, Bri, Lex, Neyo and Savannah arrive at their tribe. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Lex already tries to start drama by saying that he was on the bottom of his original tribe because certain people were running things. Neyo and Bri are talking once they walk into the forest. Neyo says that they should team up with Savannah. He tells Bri that she's strong and would get along with them, but in fact he already has a alliance going with her since they met at the caves. Blue is trying to make some food while Lex talks to him. He tells Blue that Savannah is dangerous and they should vote her off if they go to tribal council. Blue shrugs, he doesn't know Lex yet and he wants to talk to people first. New Wanaka Hugo, Lexi, Louis, Trevor and Zabella arrive at their tribe. Being the only one of her original tribe, Zabella shows everyone camp and already gets along with the whole tribe because of her positive personality. Trevor immediately talks to Hugo and the two talk about their original tribe. Trevor thinks that they should work together and Hugo agrees. Trevor makes a confessional, stating that he thinks Hugo is very naive and easy to f*ck with. Lexi and Louis reunite and have a fun conversation going on. Lexi feels a bit weird without her original allies and decides to build bridges with other people as well. She and Zabella get along very well. The two have found each other and Lexi makes a confessional, saying that she sees herself going far with Zabella. Challenge The challenge is won by Blenheim. In second place, it's Wanaka. Which means Oamaru heads to tribal council. Blenheim chooses Keoama to go to the caves because she has lost two challenges already and they want to give her the chance to find a item. Keoama is grateful and tells Hugo that he shouldn't expect to be chosen to go with her. She also says that Trevor was a nasty liar so she won't choose him either. She then chooses Zabella to go with her, meaning Zabella will go for a second time. Waitomo Caves While on their way to the caves, Zabella thanks Keoama for taking her. Keoama tells her that the woman need to do well and that Hugo needs to go. Zabella tells Keoama that she would've wanted to vote Hugo if they lost the challenge, making Keoama feel very good. At the caves, Zabella knows which chest has nothing. She goes for the tenth chest and finds nothing. Keoama picks the sixth chest and has nothing either. She shrugs and looks pissed. The two girls then wish each other the best and take the boats back to their camp. Oamaru It's the first time that Lex and Savannah are going to tribal council. Savannah talks with Neyo about the upcoming tribal council. She says that Lex is a fire-starter and he will always be the annoying, childish *sshole he is. Neyo agrees and says he hasn't talked with him yet because he doesn't like the dude. Lex passes the two and looks suspicious as he heard his name in their conversation. Lex hurries to the beach and has taken Bri and Blue with him. He says that he saw Neyo and Savannah talking and that they are having a final two deal. Probably because Savannah took Neyo to the caves. Bri points out that it is true and says in her confessional that Neyo immediately wanted an alliance with her and Savannah. Maybe Lex' story is true. Bri then informs Neyo about Lex trying to target him and Savannah. Neyo says that Lex is just doing this so he won't get the boot. Bri needs to trust him, Lex is more dangerous to their game than Savannah. Tribal Council Blue, Bri, Lex, Neyo and Savannah arrive at tribal council. Lex and Savannah each grab a torch and dip it into the fire. They then sit down and look at Jeff. He asks Blue how it feels to be on the losing tribe again. Blue says that he's convinced that this challenge was pure luck on the other tribe's part. He feels they will win the next challenge. Jeff then asks Lex how it feels to be at tribal council for the first time. Lex says that it sucks, especially when he knows that his name is going around. But he says that he feels like he has the votes secured to stay. Savannah laughs out loud and asks him who he thinks he has. Lex looks back at Savannah and tells her that he knows more than she thinks. Savannah grins and looks at him. She tells him to never try to f*ck with her because it will only end up worse. Bri looks slightly intimidated by Savannah's attitude while Neyo enjoys it. Everyone then votes. Jeff reads the votes after nobody plays the hidden immunity idol or item. . . . . First vote... . . . . Lex . . . . Savannah . . . . . . . . Savannah . . . . . . . . Lex Two votes Lex, two votes Savannah, one vote left... . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . . . Lex (3-2) Lex looks surprised while Savannah nods her head. She tells him that she knows more than he does and the next time he tries to have a big mouth to someone, he should realize who he's having standing in front of him. Lex looks defeated and definitely annoyed. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves after Savannah cackles. Neyo and Bri nod towards each other while Blue looks overwhelmed. Votes Savannah voted Lex: "You have chosen the wrong woman to f*ck with, you nasty little skunk. If you target me, I will come for you and finish the job." Neyo voted Lex: "Good try, guy. Nahh not really, you wack piece of sh*t! You really suck at this game, haha!" Bri voted Lex: "I've actually debated on who to vote for. But my gut feeling tells me to vote for you. I can go with Neyo and Savannah without being targeted for a long time. So sorry, it's you tonight." Lex voted Savannah: "I see through your sneaky little games. I'm not buying them, you need to go home!!!" Blue voted Savannah: "It's a shame another woman has to fall, but the majority seems to be doing this. Bye girl!" Final Words "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why are they following the evil queen. She's nothing but bad news and I saw what she was doing. Her game is shit and I hope Savannah will go next. Along with Neyo and Bri. Bri, what kind of shitty name is that anyways?!" - Lex, 15th Place